The invention relates to a bottle top dispenser with a piston-cylinder unit, the piston and cylinder of which can be activated in an axial stroke movement relative to one another, in order to draw liquid from a bottle on which the dispenser is set, and dispense it, with an adjustable limiter for the maximum axial elongation of the piston and cylinder relative to one another, and with a volume display proportional to the limiter setting.